far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Stories of Gats
This is a collection of Stories before and after the Bombing of Gats. Logbooks of Pax on Gats Logbook on Gats, Day 1 I have arrived on Gats, although I am not sure, where I am exactly. My fighter that I borrowed from the High Church had some gas masks for the atmosphere. I have packed enough food for some days. The travel itself wasn't really that exciting, no one seems to care if someone moves to Gats. Although Rosa let me heal up, after shooting me twice, my suit is ruined. The guy I legit borrowed it from will hate me, even if I bring back that suit eventually. I am going to need to make a fire. Found my first corpse today, landed nearly on it. Seems to have been killed by guns and not that long ago. Seems there are people out there still alive. Logbook on Gats, Day 1 ended Logbook on Gats, Day 2 Woo, that was a rough night. I haven't slept in a fighter or mech in at least 20 years. My back hurts and I didn't get a lot of sleep. My sonar has flared up three times, but I didn't see anyone. I am not sure if I am alone or not? Some hours later I walked for hours before I found a real standing building. I looked inside, was some kind of warehouse, I am not real sure, why it was there. It was emptied out, but I found a single die laying in the ash. Decided to keep it. Also I am pretty sure I'm being followed, not sure who, could be an animal, maybe a person. It doesn't react to me calling out to it. Need to get back to the ship, before it gets to late. Evening That die rolls like shit, always a one. Seems to be a weighted dice. Logbook on Gats, Day 2 ended Logbook on Gats, Day 3 So sleeping in small spaces is fine, because outside you are going to die, but somehow this fighter from the High effing Church does not have the possibility to stop the sensors. Everytime whatever is out there moves 2 miles away, I hear one of the 10 virtues as a ringtone. Try to sleep, when you hear the ten virtues spoken to you by Creepy Voices. Few Hours Later I found something finally. There was a intact car of one Luius Cygnus Dimont between some rubble. I am not sure, why it is still there, but I found something inside. Magazine of Mechs, the Deathless and Synthdogs. Whoever the guy was, he must have been a big fellow, changed his car to fit in it seems. Took some of the electronics and the magazine, they are at least better as the ten virtues. Evening They tried to make Synthdogs and seem to fail on it. At least no one tried to buy them it seems. "Faith" "Propriety" "Justice" "Fortitude" "Wisdom", yes I get it someone is out there. It is going to be a long night Logbook on Gats, Day 3 ended Logbook on Gats,Day 8 So stuff happened, first after I got to my fighter last time, the sensor stuff just stopped, when I woke up in the night with someone throwing a stone through my fighterwindow, I would have liked the sensor So me being fast enough to get the mask and getting out, saved me. After the stone a molotov came into the window and with that my planned journey home came to a stop. I ran and took some food and the logbook with me. Problem is no power, no Logbook. At the following days I moved to different smaller shelters through the cold, food didn't last long and yesterday I had just my mask, a non-working logbook and a backpack with me. If you sit in a small room in a destroyed house, you think to yourself, how stupid this universe really is. I am not sure what my friends like Karl Engels or "The Admiral" are doing right now, but atleast they don't sit in a house contemplating about poorly made life choices. So today I found Home, at least I will call it that in the near future. An old unused bunker with food and power under a destroyed building, it is perfect. At least perfect for me. I need to go to sleep soon, I was thinking about my attackers, whoever it was, it didn't like me or the High Church, but who would blame them. In the end we are all monsters just like that Red Dogs girl Lǎoshǔ|Shǔyì said. Still I wonder if she will ever have that moment, where her monster ways turn on her and eat her alive. Whatever... Logbook on Gats, Day 8 ended Logbook on Gats, Day 9 So since I don't have a ship anymore, I am not sure, how to call this thing. In the end it is just me talking to myself and trying to not get crazy on Gats. But anyway, would you open a door to a secret safe shelter, because someone knocked on it. No? See I have done the very same thing. The guy, I call him "Ever", because it seems he uses that word whenever he talks. Also X-10-0098 isn't really the best name to say. My new friend just walked in sat down and started talking about his old job as an factory worker. I think I was less suprised when Rosa shot me, as when this guy just walks into my secret shelter and starts talking about some old factory machines. Anyway Ever has some problems, I think something hit him or someone and now he is in my bunker just having fun. Every time I talk to him, he uses the word "ever", even if it doesn't fit. He is more crazy then C.M.Henry it seems. But at least I have company even though I am not sure what to do with him. He just took one of the chairs and hasn't moved since he came in. He found the Magazine about the Deathless. Somehow that one keeps him occupied. Oh he is calling... Logbook on Gats, Day 9 Ended Logbook on Gats, Day 16 Sooo... lets start with the obvious. Days have passed since the last one. But what can you do, Ever, my new friend had some friends, I started to call them Sunny, Eren and Laura, they called themselves all just as their Synth numbers before, but I wanted to give them their real names. They live here now and for me that means to deal with 3 Synths, who act like little kids all the time. They are teens and it seems they will stay teens forever. However the three and Ever have brought me around, helped me build up the bunker, I feel like the Admiral, when I start talking about the world out there. They seemed so happy with the stories I tell. I got some info: A house entry had the name Romanov Blini on it, I think I need to speak with him, if I ever go back. They also told me about Crux people being on the planet, they left some days before Ever found me. And I found more magazines: Synth Kids, Synth Cats, Synth Owls, Synths snails(whoever needs that), interesting stuff, but in the end never as interesting as my little found of the now called "Peacebringer". Whoever built this bunker, also built a hangar for the Cresco-I ship in it. I need to say thank you Fornax. I think I will work on removing the obstacles in front of the Hangar, so I can leave if this Crux people come back. When its time I will have people to save from this hellscape. Logbook on Gats, Day 16 Ended Logbook on Gats, Day 24 Debris removed. Check More synths found. Check The last few days were crazy, today I am a Captain of a Ship again with more than 20 synths on bord. Atleast they don't take away food and air, so we might could get back. I made Ever to my first Officer, if you are long enough around him, you just forget that he uses ever in a wrong way. The others seem to follow him atleast kind of. The big thing is that I will head home, no more humans are alive on Gats and the Cresco-I is full with people. Maybe I need to come back later, but the time for change is now.I have told my new fellow companions my plan and they decided to help me with it. Its time for change not only in the system, but also in our Collective. Logbook on Gats, Day 24 Ended Category:Gats